


Iggy's Island

by yeaka



Series: The Chocobro Show [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Babies suck and Noct knows it.
Series: The Chocobro Show [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538524
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Iggy's Island

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Yoshi’s Island, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis has lost another three lives, so they should’ve switched two lives ago, but Ignis has already gotten out his paperwork and started sorting them onto the coffee table. It was never a fair arrangement to switch upon deaths anyway, as Ignis seems to be infinitely better at the old-fashioned 2D platformer than Noctis is. Noctis had whined, _“That’s because you played this when you were growing up; I’m too young for it!”_ To which Ignis huffed, _“I’m only two years older than you.”_

Privately, Ignis just thinks he’s better at video games in general. But that’s not something one says to their prince, so instead, Ignis contents himself to manage the latest council reports. He makes the executive decision: “Tell me when you reach a level you require help with.”

He can see Noctis scowling in his peripherals. They’re sitting right next to one another, enjoying a late Thursday evening in front of the TV. Often times, it can be difficult to get anything done while Noctis is in full gamer mode, but it’s significantly easier in the absence of voice acting and gunshots. The old chip tunes are actually a pleasant backdrop. Until Noctis runs right into a rat and the baby goes flying off his back, anyway.

It starts sobbing loudly and pointedly, like the incessant beeping of any adventure game when one’s life gets too low. Noctis swears under his breath, and Ignis sighs, “Would you _please_ stop doing that?”

“I’m trying!” Noctis growls. A split second later, he’s caught Mario. The irritating cries cut off, and Ignis is able to breath again. Noctis mutters, “Man, children are _the worst_. I don’t _ever_ want any.”

Eyes on his paper, Ignis feels inclined to point out, “That’s unfortunate, given that the crown will eventually require an heir.”

“Well, they’re not getting one from me.”

Ignis lifts a brow and glance sideways. There is no other option. Noctis, fortunately, is an only child. “You do realize that _actual_ children don’t float above you in beeping bubbles until you catch them, don’t you?”

Noctis counters just as easily, “Will they still cry?”

Ignis frowns and doesn’t answer, because yes, they will cry, and they won’t always stop the minute you hold them. Eyes on the screen, Noctis smirks like he won. Ignis decides to drop the subject. It won’t be a pressing issue for another few years anyway, and hopefully by then, they will have played a game that makes fatherhood look more appealing than Yoshis do.

Mario goes flying off again, and Noctis screams, “Fuck, I _hate_ kids!” before losing his fourth life.


End file.
